


my adorable home

by engagedtomycat



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, based on the adorable home game, soft domestic fluff, uhh kinda spicy at the end???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engagedtomycat/pseuds/engagedtomycat
Summary: Sooyoung loves coming back to her 5 adorable cats and her more adorable girlfriend.Or, her home.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	my adorable home

**Author's Note:**

> when i write for chuuves, i dunno why they almost get to baby making. i genuinely think there’s a problem with me??? but whatever just read this nonsense i whipped up at 2 am

  
Sooyoung fumbled with the keys to her house, clearly struggling to choose the right key to unlock the entrance door with only her right hand. Her left hand was too occupied with groceries that her girlfriend had asked for her to buy along her journey back home. When she finally succeeded to unlock the door, Sooyoung entered the dark hallway and remembered to put away her soiled Converse sneakers on the shoe rack. As she finally stepped in the living room, she wasn’t surprised that it was pitch black. 

She did leave from work quite late today. Sooyoung glanced at the clock hung on the wall and it read  _ 12.43 a.m. _

_ Oh no,  _ she thinks. _Has the cats eaten their food yet???_

Sooyoung rushed to the balcony and sighed in relief when all the bowls of cat food had been emptied. The first cat they got, Snow, was lying on the balcony with back down and belly facing upwards. Sooyoung chuckled softly, the cat must be full.

“A nice dinner you had there, eh?” Sooyoung stroked Snow’s head and scratched behind the ears since the cat loved that.

_ Meow_ .

“I’ll take that as a yes then!”

Sooyoung smiled to herself, satisfied that all the cats were no longer hungry. She stretches her arms and waved them in circles to slightly relieve the excruciating back pain from dancing all day at the studio. A good night’s sleep would let her mind off all her worries for now. She paces through the living room and spots another of their cats, Cookie, standing on it’s hind legs beside the lamp. Sooyoung is amazed and baffled at the bizarreness of the sight right in front of her eyes.

“Uh... you okay there, Cookie?”

_Meow_.

_ Huh. Maybe I’m just overreacting? _

Sooyoung scratched the underside of Cookie’s chin and received a cute mewl of satisfaction. Sooyoung’s lips stretched into a smile and continued her way to the bedroom by walking up the spiral staircase Jiwoo had insisted on building.The idea was so random and so absurd and so  _ Jiwoo-like. _

Because Sooyoung loved the younger girl too much that she didn’t have the heart in her to say no. Saying no would mean an upset Jiwoo.

And Sooyoung wouldn’t want her beloved girlfriend to feel upset. 

When Jiwoo was upset, there was a sequence of steps to go through, which Sooyoung had already memorised from heart.

  1. Jiwoo would cross her arms and turn her back against Sooyoung.
  2. She’d ‘ _hmphhhh_ ’ far too loud so the whole house could hear her voice that was clearly upset.
  3. Last but not least, those round cheeks would puff up. 



Sooyoung was especially weak to step no.3, and that was her cue to step in so she could comfort Jiwoo with the warmest cuddles and pampering fit for a queen. Sooyoung knew the younger girl had given in when she receives a soft peck on the nose.

_ “Just don’t make me upset again, ok?” Jiwoo pouts, her puppy eyes making Sooyoung weak to the knees. _

_ “It won’t happen again.” Sooyoung mumbles and presses a chaste kiss on the lips of the girl she loved deeply. _

Upon entering their bedroom, Sooyoung spots two more of the cats, Tobby and Peanut curled up on the carpet while napping peacefully.

_ That rascal is missing, _ Sooyoung thinks. Her eyes roamed around the bedroom until they landed on a white fluff of ball sleeping very comfortably. With her beloved Jiwoo. On her **_side_** of the bed.

She narrowed her eyes at the creature that had the audacity to sleep on what she owned.

Elisabth. A crown-wearing, white persian cat that took an obsessive liking to Jiwoo when the couple first adopted it at the shelter until it couldn’t leave the latter’s side no matter what. It kinda irked Sooyoung how sometimes Elisabth won over Jiwoo’s affection countless of times against her. Call Sooyoung insane, but the girl swore that she could see the cat’s smugness.

Sooyoung didn’t feel like arguing with Elisabth and just wanted to step into the covers and spoon Jiwoo until tomorrow’s morning greeted the pair with blinding rays of sunlight and the sound of her rooster alarm going off multiple times since Sooyoung gained a habit of hitting the snooze button.

Sooyoung, as peacefully and quietly as she could so the younger girl doesn’t stirs in her deep sleep, carries Elisabth off the bed and onto the rug next to the bed. Sooyoung sighs in relief when Elisabth only stretches and yawns before continuing her sleep. She didn’t make a fuss as per usual and Sooyoung is forever grateful. The latter begins to climb into the bed until the sheets shuffled around and a cute, sleepy Jiwoo was revealed under the blanket. 

So much for being quiet.

“Sooyoungie?”

“Mhm. Go back to sleep, baby.” Sooyoung pecks Jiwoo’s eyelids and laces her fingers through the dark locks of Jiwoo’s slightly ruffled hair.

“You’re back late today...” Jiwoo mumbles. She enjoys the affection Sooyoung was showering her with but the older girl must’ve been exhausted and she couldn’t help but feel guilty for sleeping without waiting for her.

Sooyoung  did feel as if her life energy was drained out earlier but the sight of Jiwoo in her sexy one-piece that she rarely wore and that raspy voice which was absolutely criminal made her think otherwise. Needless to say, Jiwoo was basically the answer to all her problems.

“Sorry, were you waiting for me? Practice finished late since our trainees need to get prepared for their debut next week.” Sooyoung continues her trail of kisses down Jiwoo’s throat and gently bites down on the supple skin of her collarbone, eliciting a soft whimper from the younger girl. Sooyoung was definitely not tired anymore.

“Sooyoungie, no... You need to get plenty of rest for tomorrow—  _ah!_ ”  Jiwoo covers the guttural moan that almost escaped her lips when Sooyoung pushed a digit against her underwear after lifting her one-piece up. Before Sooyoung could do anything further with those godly and slender fingers of hers to drive Jiwoo to her breaking point, the younger girl tugs at the older girl’s wrist and shakes her head. Sooyoung was distraught.

“No means no.” Jiwoo states coldly even though her cheeks were flushed.

“But you’re wearing my favourite PJ’s...” Sooyoung pouts while her eyes scanned the perfect figure of her girlfriend in that one-piece. Oh, how it hugged Jiwoo’s curves tightly until Sooyoung silently wished she was the one-piece instead.

“W-Well— I thought you were coming back early tonight so I planned to...” Jiwoowas too embarrassed until she couldn’t finish her sentence. She glanced upwards and saw Sooyoung with her mouth agape.

“You wanted t-to...” Sooyoung stutters, her heart beating faster at Jiwoo’s suggestive words because holy hell. This was the first time since they started dating that Jiwoo was the first to take initiative.

“You came back late today so too bad!” 

Jiwoo turned her back and plopped back on the bed as she covers herself with the blanket. Sooyoung cursed her company for letting her leave late today out of all days. 

“ _Jiwooming_ ~ We really can’t do it...?” Sooyoung towers over Jiwoo who has her eyes shut tightly, reluctant to meet Sooyoung’s eyes. The older girl nuzzles her nose against Jiwoo’s shoulder to gain her attention but the younger girl grumbles in response. 

“Go to sleep.”

Sooyoung gives up after a pitiful attempt. At least she tried, right?

“... tomorrow.” She hears a small whisper from Jiwoo.

“Huh?”

“If you come back early tomorrow. I’ll think about it.” Jiwoo says nonchalantly.

Sooyoung can’t see Jiwoo’s face but she knows that the latter was red til’ her ears. She peeks under the blanket and her suspicion was confirmed when she saw a tinge of red decorating the tip of Jiwoo’s ears. How adorable could her girlfriend get?

“I’ll definitely get home on time.” Sooyoung inches closer to Jiwoo to spoon the younger girl and presses a chaste kiss to her nape.

“And you need to eat the dinner I made with me!”

“Whatever you say, my love.”

Jiwoo became silent as seconds passed by and Sooyoung thought that the younger girl had already fallen asleep until she saw a pair of eyes staring right back at her.

“Also, where’s my goodnight kiss?” Jiwoo asks, her eyebrows furrowed cutely.

Sooyoung leaned down slightly to meet the younger’s lips with her own, her hand cupping Jiwoo’s fluffy cheek while the other interlaced with Jiwoo’s fingers under the covers.

“Goodnight, my little baby Jiwoo.”

Jiwoo smiled like the Sun letting out it’s last ray of sunshine before the Moon readied its appearance to let the humans finally get some shut-eye.

“Goodnight, my big baby Sooyoungie.”

**Author's Note:**

> my [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/tiredorbit) 🥴  
> also, milf smackdown comeback today hurrah!


End file.
